


傻子

by ENER01



Series: 傻子 [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENER01/pseuds/ENER01
Summary: 嘉宜ABO 小妈文学





	傻子

A.

夜深了，台风在窗外呼呼地刮，屋内除了雨滴噼里啪啦地敲打窗棂的声音以外一片静谧祥和。  
才怪。  
王嘉尔从一楼哭到二楼，从自己房间哭到段宜恩的房间，硬生生把刚刚赶完小组课题的段宜恩吵醒了。

“呜哇啊！Mommy有轰隆隆！嘉嘉害怕呜呜呜…”王嘉尔抱着杰尼龟的玩偶站在段宜恩房门前哭，段宜恩皱眉看他一眼说有什么好怕的，快去睡觉。  
小傻子挪到他床边抽抽嗒嗒：“呜呜Mommy…嘉嘉一个人怕…”  
段宜恩没好气地掀开被子让他钻进来，对他讲睡觉就睡觉，不准哭不准闹知道没有？小傻子很乖地点点头立刻闭上了眼。

B.

段宜恩是被王嘉尔拱醒的。  
小傻子在他怀里哼哼唧唧地蹭来蹭去，他伸手按住小傻子的脑袋声音低哑地问你干嘛呢。  
“Mommy香香！嘉嘉呜…嘉嘉又生病了…要治病…”  
其实刚问出口回笼的嗅觉和触觉就已经告诉段宜恩发生什么了。房间里自己的味道漫了一片，王嘉尔被omega信息素勾得笔直的一根正顶着段宜恩的大腿，他闭着眼感受了一下身后热情的反应认命地睁开眼。  
妈的，发情期。

“躺好。”omega扯了裤子坐到alpha身上，湿漉漉的后穴吞得并不吃力，只是上下的动作着实考验体力，还没全醒的omega动了几下就嫌累，拍拍小傻子让他自己来。  
alpha不明所以，按着Mommy的腰拱了几下，omega就边流水边软绵绵地叫了起来。  
“再用力点…嘉嘉用力插插Mommy的小洞嘛…”

C.

omega用长腿绞着alpha的腰，两人的下体紧密地贴合着，乱七八糟的体液蹭得到处都是。  
“啊啊…快一点…嘉嘉啊…呜嗯…”omega面色潮红，呼出的气息都不稳，小傻子箍着Mommy的腰却停了动作有些犹豫，“可是…Mommy好像很难受…是不是帮嘉嘉治病Mommy不舒服…”  
“呜啊…不是的…是太舒服了…Mommy也很舒服的…呜呜嘉嘉操操Mommy吧…洞洞里面好痒…”段宜恩快哭了，王嘉尔听了才再动起来，整个人压在omega身上用力地抽送，还小小声地讲Mommy什么是操啊？为什么治病这么舒服啊，越进去越舒服？  
操就是我们现在做的事情，Mommy很喜欢治病的，嘉嘉再进去点会更舒服。omega断断续续地回答着小傻子的问题，一边还被深深地插入顶得一口气断成两节儿。  
alpha很快就顶进生殖腔里，omega被操得说不出话，呻吟都碎成好几节，全身都漫着色情的粉。  
“啊…嘉嘉…要喝奶吗？”段宜恩抱着alpha的脖子往下按，小傻子很自觉的含住硬挺的乳粒吮吸，omega被胸前身后的快感刺激得掉泪，性器磨蹭着就射了出来，后穴也随之绞紧吸着alpha的性器。  
“啊Mommy…里面在夹…嘉嘉要尿尿了…”alpha性器顶端的结膨起卡住生殖腔口，精液灌进去，omega仰起头去亲小傻子，身后的小嘴还不依不饶地咬着alpha半软的性器，直到它在里面又一次涨大。

“啊…嘉嘉好宝宝…再多给Mommy一点吧…”

D.

“不啊…嘉嘉不要了…呜…不行了…太多了…”omega口齿不清地求饶，跪趴在床上屁股高高撅起迎合alpha的操弄，腰线又软软地塌下去抖出性感的弧度。  
“Mommy骗人！刚刚还说很喜欢的！”alpha用力地把自己送进omega的生殖腔里，“嘉嘉很舒服，Mommy也很舒服才对。”  
到底是为什么a的第二轮这么持久啊？omega腿根发酸，“啊哈…那嘉嘉快点好不好…呜…Mommy不行了…再弄就要坏掉了呜…”  
“可是嘉嘉还很肿…嘉嘉还不想尿尿…”alpha贴着omega的背胡乱地在后穴里冲撞，又叩开了生殖腔。  
段宜恩喘着气，呻吟都没了力气，夹着性器对alpha讲好宝宝，快点出来嘛…Mommy好累了…

“嘉嘉还可以玩好久哦。”alpha这样说。

E.

傻子不会戴套。  
傻子还喜欢生殖腔内射。

F.

“Mommy要亲亲！”王嘉尔在段宜恩怀里仰头撅起嘴，被段宜恩用一根手指推开。他瘪着嘴假哭，说呜哇Mommy不和嘉嘉亲亲，也好久没有和嘉嘉治病了，嘉嘉想Mommy，嘉嘉要和Mommy操——  
“不准乱讲！”段宜恩捂住他的嘴，看着小傻子眼眶里两泡泪心说哪有很久，标记之后每次发情期不都是一起……咦？发情期？自己多久没发情了来着？

段宜恩的脸色唰地变了。

F.

我操。  
段宜恩看着验孕棒上的两条杠把剩下的半瓶避孕药扔进了垃圾桶。


End file.
